Groovy kind of love
by LoulouFe07
Summary: A tender moment in the lives of our favorite couple


Konnichiwa minna san  
  
I know you've guys have been waiting for the rest of my story Broken Hearted. Well I have reached what my compatriots would call an "impasse". I am stuck for a while. But here is a short story ( very short), inspired by Phil Collins song " Groovy kind of Love".  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of sailor moon do not belong to me but to the lovely and talented Naoko Takeuchi. The song belongs to the author and singer Phil Collins. Please do not assume otherwise. I have no money!!!! ^_^  
  
Rating: PG.( there is some kissing. not violence .just smooches ^_^*)  
  
AN: this happens after the defeat of the Negaverse. Darien has regained his memory and is with Serena. I did not include any other characters. This story is a little romantic cocktail about the two lovers.  
  
Hey guys if you want to talk to me an AIM, my IM is Usaghy99chan ( Please let me know that you got it from ASMR)  
  
Or email me @ tigerlily_03@tokyopop.com  
  
Enjoy .and EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL EMAIL PLEASE !!!! I NEED emails  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *** * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * ** ** * * * * * * *  
  
Groovy Kind Of Love*  
  
  
  
" Boy, am I bored? she thought as she tossed and turned on her bed. It was a nice day out but she did not want to go out. She was afraid that if she left the house he would call and she would miss the call and than she would be sad. " Oh Darien, she whispered, why aren't you calling". She kept staring at the phone willing it to ring. Her beautiful face showed her frustration when the phone didn't do as told. She tossed her blond mane back. She felt a little pang in her heart. She could not take the waiting anymore. She needed to hear his voice. Her hand stretched toward the phone. She picked it up. Dialed his number.  
  
" Hello" answered a deep voice at the other end of the phone.  
  
" Darien, she screamed, why did you not call me?" She continued. But she stopped when she notice that it was his machine. He was not home. She hung up. She did not want to leave a message. "Where is he?" She thought, as she climbed off her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She fixed her hair into two buns with a ponytail coming out of each it. She was in need of distraction. She put on blue dress of the same deep blue than her eyes. Thinking she looked okay she went back in her room.  
  
There was nothing to do. Her friends were all busy today. Even the cats had disappeared. " Darien" she thought. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. A few weeks ago she might have disagreed with that statement. He was tall and had jet black hair. He was smart and had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She loved drowning in the sea of his eyes. He was about four years older and did she mention that he was smart. He was in his first year of college. " I don't know why he even likes a klutz like me." She thought of all the time they had fought the past year. They had hated each other. She was always running into him. As if fate wanted her to be called Meatball Head by the handsome dark brooding young man. All had changed a few weeks ago. They had found out that they were star-crossed lovers. That she Was Serenity, he was her Endymion. She was the princess he had always dreamed about.  
  
She smiled at herself. Things had definitely changed. He waited for her in the morning, and did not call her meatball head anymore. Instead he called her " Buns." That was so sweet of him. She reached on her desk. There was a picture of the two of them taken a few days ago. They did make a cute couple. Next to it there was the red rose that He had given her the night before. A tear fell from her right eye at the sight of the flower.  
  
She could not take it anymore she needed to see him. She wanted to hear his voice. Drown herself in his eyes. Kiss him. Talk to him. Do anything as long as he was there with her. She grabbed her sweater and headed downstairs determined to leave the house. The living room was deserted. " Just a few steps more and I will be minutes away form Darien's arms she thought as she twisted the door knob. She opened the door and collided with something hard.  
  
There was no wall here before she murmured as she slumped to the floor. Two strong harms held her before she hit her head on the floor.  
  
" I am away for just a few minutes and here you are hurting yourself again Meatball Head."  
  
"Darien, screamed Serena as she jumped into his arms. " I was just on my way to see you. I couldn't wait for your call anymore and I ." The rest of her sentence got cut off as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
" I wanted to see you too he whispered his face very close to hers. I was feeling so sad because you weren't next to me. I have a surprised for you he continued. Letting her go for a minute he put his had on his back pocket and took out a minidisk.  
  
" I want you to listen to this he said handing it to her.  
  
" what is it?" She asked taking it. He just smiled at her as an answer. She moved away form her doorway letting him in. He sat in the couch watching her walk toward the stereo and insert the minidisk. She looked so fragile, so slender. He knew she was strong she was Sailor moon. She was a soldier. But he couldn't help the need to protect her to hold her. She headed towards him. Thinking she was taking too much time. He got up, took two steps. He swooped her of her feet. She let out a scream of surprise. He carried her to the couch with an evil grin. Than sat on the couch. She found herself sitting on his lap. She smiled at him.  
  
" hello Buns he said giving her little peck on the lips, Which make her smile. A few minutes ago she was sad because he was not here. Now she couldn't think of a better place to be than in his arms. He leaned over the table and picked up the remote control of the stereo. " I want you to listen to this. I heard it this morning while going to work and I thought of you ha said as he pressed the play bottom. Piano music started coming out of the stereo..  
  
  
  
".When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
  
Can't control the quivering inside  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh"  
  
At those words Darien got up the sofa still holding Serena. He let her slide back on her feet. She was know standing right in front of him. She was as tall as the middle his chest. He put his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him. She heard her sigh. The words of the song were beautiful she thought. Slowly they started dancing to the music. The lyrics had stop for the moment and it was an instrumental. The singer started again:  
  
"When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh  
  
We got a groovy kind of love"  
  
  
  
" We got a groovy kind of love sang Darien as he stopped dancing. Serena lifted her head towards him. She was wandering why he stopped dancing. She really liked dancing with him. He smiled at her and grabbed her delicate chin. He gently brought her face toward his as his was reaching towards her. He brushed his lips to hers and said " I love you Serena Usagi Tsukino," than he deepened the kiss. They separated only when they were out of breath. Serena looked at him her eyes fool of love and she mouthed, " I love you, Darien Chiba Shields." He smiled at her and sat down on the sofa again. He extended an arm to her. She rushed towards him and sat next to him sitting her head in his shoulder. " Can we listen to the song again". She murmured in his ear. He pressed play. As the music started he said, " We definitely got a grooving kind of love", than he kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys what do you think ..I know it's kind of short but I wanted to give you guys something to show I was still alive. Please tell me if it sucks. I promise not to get mad. Please write to me your feedback is so important. Email me please Please.I live on emails ^_^ **** 


End file.
